


Don't Be Alarmed

by poubelle_squelette



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Don't Judge Me, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Masturbation, Reader-Insert, Vibrators, alarm clocks, it's not really sans/reader, its complicated, undertale is a video game not the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poubelle_squelette/pseuds/poubelle_squelette
Summary: The Undertale Alarm Clock™ has finally arrived.





	Don't Be Alarmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countrycondiment](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=countrycondiment).



> don't ask.

The day has finally arrived. The day you had been waiting for. 

Your alarm clock was finally here.

Though this was not just any alarm clock. This was the official Undertale alarm clock app with new dialogue and messages just waiting for you to uncover.

You were practically vibrating with anticipating since seeing the release on Twitter. Your order was in and it was money well spent. The download process was quick and you had a brand new alarm on your phone.

Immediately, you opened the app. The home screen was cute and featured a depiction of a soul. There were several menus for each of the Undertale characters. You squeed and began going through each of them, relishing in the new content and feeling as though you were revisiting an old friend. 

Through the app, you could set an alarm to go off and when it did, you’d receive a message and sound bite from whatever character you chose in your settings.

You pretended to deliberate your decision before settling on Sans because of course you did.

The next morning you woke up to your phone vibrating and the monotonous ‘heheheheh’ of Sans’s text tone. You unlocked your phone and were rewarded with a message:

what does a clock do when it’s hungry?  
it goes back four seconds.

The Sans emote winked and the app pinged back to its homepage. You set another alarm to remind you to get ready for work, once again picking Sans and letting the phone rest in your lap. Was the dialogue going to be the same, you wondered absentmindedly. You felt happy. It’d been so long since Undertale was released and you’d been out of the fandom for awhile now. Had your favorite fanfics updated?

Well…you had some time. May as well take a look at some of your old favorites. You logged onto your AO3 profile and skimmed through your bookmarks. There were some really good Sans/Reader stories you had forgotten about.

You clicked through one of the links and started reading, slowly remembering why you had bookmarked this fic in the first place. You rubbed your thighs together as you read, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure you started to feel.

Damn, seems that even three years later, this silly skeleton was still doin’ it for you. 

You were a little over halfway into the fic. Sans had just leaned in, right up to reader’s ear, and whispered something hot. His hand was controlling a vibrator, massaging a naked and splayed out reader. He had just clicked it on-

Vrrrrrr Vrrrrrr!! Vrrrrr Vrrrrrr!!

You practically jumped out of your chair as you squeaked in surprise. It was your phone’s alarm going off. The baritone “heheheheh” ringing again like this morning.

…

Vibrating in your lap.

Right on your crotch.

…

Noooo. No. You were…you were definitely not desperate enough to…

You looked at the fanfic again. 

Vrrrrr Vrrrrrr!! Vrrrrrr Vrrrrrr!!

“heheheheheheheheh”

…You gently pressed your phone so it was a little more flush against you. You read on. Reader was starting to go red in the face, embarrassed by her position. Sans made a quip about her being a good girl.

Vrrrrr Vrrrrrr!! Vrrrrrr Vrrrrrr!!

“heheheheheheheheh”

You angled your phone and let out a small sigh. You kept your eyes steady on the screen, pretending that Sans’s words matched the drone of the sound bite currently playing on your phone. Gentle praises about how good you looked and hoping you’d look just as cute with his cock buried in your pussy. He ran the vibrator along your soaking wet entrance as you ran your buzzing phone along yours.

Vrrrrr Vrrrrrr!! Vrrrrrr Vrrrrrr!!

“heheheheheheheheh”

You closed your eyes, forgoing reading the fanfic altogether, now totally focused on the sound of Sans’s “voice.” This wasn’t weird, right? This was totally normal right? People do this every day…right?!

“heheheheheheheheh” 

You couldn’t believe how much a dumb sound cue was turning you on. You bucked against your phone, feeling close to the edge. Just a little further.

Vrrrrr Vrrrrrr!! Vrrrrrr Vrrrrrr!!

“heheheheheheheheh”

Your finger slipped and hit the home button, unlocking it with your thumb print. The homescreen of the alarm app lit up. The Sans emote filled the screen.

why did the skeleton throw the clock out the window?  
he wanted to see time fly.

Vrrrrr Vrrrrrr!!

The Sans emote winked and you shuddered as you came.

…

Well. Alright. You just fucked your alarm clock. Or…rather, you used your alarm clock to get yourself off, which wasn’t that much better.

You closed out of the app.

Maybe…maybe you should not use that anymore.


End file.
